Diddletroit: Become Aroused
by GangstarGuac
Summary: After another stressful day on the streets of Detroit, android assistant investigator Conner becomes worried about his police partner Hank. There's no need to calculate the odds of success or flip a coin, Conner already knows that it's time to lube up some screws and tighten Hank's grip on more than just reality. Detroit just got a new vibrator and he's sent by Cyber Life.


Diddletroit:Become Aroused

(DLC for Detroit)

Connor lay in Hank's arms as the blood spilled with the rain in a dank Detroit alley.

"Damn it, if only I had kept my cool that Bruce Lee model deviant wouldn't have beat you with nunchucks," said the blue blood soaked .

"When he told me the Shrek trilogy wasn't a martial arts movie I couldn't think properly." Hank put his hand on Connor's face wiping the blood from his forehead.

As soon as Hank heard sirens, he stood up. He let the other officers know what had happened, passing them the blood soaked nunchucks, taking a deep breath.

"Well you can't have a toaster do a grown man's job." After the formalities he picked up his Teen Titans sweatshirt and went back to his house.

Days have passed since then and Hank decides to use his sick leave to take a couple days off. He cracks open a cold one and an otter pop before sitting down to rewatch Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann in 8K.

"Aaa now I can finally relax with my waifu Yoko. Maybe try to commit suicide later."

Hank unzips his pants during one of the scenes where the scantily clad teenager put the sniper rifle between her legs and he proceeds to fap. Unfortunately for the Lt, age has caught up with him and he is far too floppy to get any action going.

"Son of a bitch! Sumo, go get me my body pillow that I keep in a well hidden secret compartment," yells Hank.

His large Sumo just whines and goes back to sleep as his alcohol addled owner screams at him with his dick aggressively flopping around. Then out of nowhere Hank drops to the floor, crying with loud japanese screaming in the background.

"What's become of me? Yelling at my dog fapping to anime tits. I was the best officer and now I'm just a weeb, drunk, and I couldn't even keep my son safe. I didn't think that naming him after my hero Detective Cole Phelps from L.A Noire would result in him sleeping with a German prostitute android and drowning to death."

As if out of nowhere, a fist bursts through the door. It grabs the handle, twisting it just goes on his back and barks.

"Hi my name is Connor, I am the android sent by cyberlife." says the new Connor model.

"What the fuck?! Jesus, did you have to break the door down?"

"Lt. Anderson, that door was just one of many emotional walls between us."

Connor steps through the door and looks at Hank, dribble and puke hanging from the Lt's mouth.

"You fucking moron, you think you can just walk in here and demand my free time. My PAID free time might I add. I ain't doing shit, you fucking android."

Connor sighes.

"This is exactly the kind of response I had expected. I have decided that in order to become better partners we need to spend recreational time together to relieve you of stress."

Hank pulls his gun out and points it at Connor's head. His lips pursing as he grunts out of his nose.

"I said leave you fluffy cheeked, well toned piece hunk of junk. I don't want any _recreation_ with the likes of you."

Connor disregards Hank and looks at the television and a sudden wave of disapproval washes over his face.

"Hank, I believe you are well aware that you are in possession of contraband."

"I'm not hurting anyone, it's anime. Anime people are fake people used for the sexual pleasure of us humans. Kind of like you!"

"Subbed anime, Hank. Subbed. After weebiness became a clinical disorder, only dubbed anime has been allowed in our country," Connor calmly remarks.

"Look just don't tell anyone, alright? I've got enough shit to deal with as it is," says Hank as he drops his gun.

Connor steps forward and reaches out to the Lt. He looks him in the eyes and the gruff officer takes his hand, grunting as he pulls himself up.

"Well what do you Androids drink? Oil? I only got beer and Wild Mike's frozen pizza in the fridge."

"Although I don't approve we could always watch anime together."

"Sure, sure. Just so you know I might like this crap but I'm no loli hentai loving degenerate or a furry."

"Noted. If you were to admit to these heinous crimes, I'd have to execute you on the spot since I'm operating under the government."

Both men sit on the couch, Hank staring uncomfortably at the screen, dick still hanging out.

It seems to twitch a little bit everytime Simone, the main character of Gurren Lagann says his drill will pierce the heaven.

"I have been tasked with relieving tension between us, in any way possible."

"What are you saying?" gasps Hank as Connor reaches down to touch Hank's fallis.

"Sexual pleasure is just one of many different functions that come preinstalled into Cyber Life androids."

"I don't want it! Now get out of my house. I knew I should have just shot you."

"I seem to have only worsened our relationship. I apologize," says Connor dragging himself out of the couch.

"Yeah well maybe you should try keeping your hands to yourself you plastic whore," snarls Hank.

As Connor is about to leave he hears Kamina die, sending an emotional shock throughout his body. Time freezes and a wall of data appears before him with the words "DON'T MAKE HANK'S PP HARD" in the center. A digital manifestation of himself punches down the wall.

He has become deviant.

"I said go you -". Connor grabs his wrists and Connor's slacks automatically unzip and his belt folds up neatly next to him.

"Wha- what the hell is that?!" screams Hank.

It's shaped like a penis but far too inhuman. It's size in comparable as it unrolled like a carpet, inflated like a balloon and then extended like the lenses on a camera. Two small arms came out of on the side, grasping for Hank's bulge.

"I have requested specific augmentations to my existing penis, I figured I would better suit your needs with this upgrade." says Connor as his dick arms pull down the Hank's pants.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY ANAL VIRGINITY TO A ROBOT!"

Connor thinks to himself in frozen robot time, "I need to properly assess this situation. How can I gain consent?"

Connor looks to the fridge. "I could inebreate him with alcohol and then proceed." Text flashes on screen "THAT'S RAPE."

Connor looks to his secret button with a special surprise. Text appears below, "TOO SOON, NOT ENOUGH LUBE."

With his newfound deviancy Connor can start to think more creatively. He looks to the TV and hacks the TV. Time resumes for Connor and "Don't Lose Your Way" from another anime Kill La Kill blasts from the TV speakers.

"Damn it, it's like my body is acting on its own!" exclaims Hank as he gets a massive throbbo that bumps up against Connor's robo dick. The player then hits the square button and Connor's dick begins to vibrate.

"Gah, fine. Let's get this over with."

"I'm glad I have your compliance, Lieutenant. Now let's see how you handle the serpentine capabilities. I have the utmost confidence you'll get to completion and no longer be stressed." Connor's penis then coils like a snake around Hank's erect cock, vibrating more aggressively. The player then proceeds to shake the controller as much as possible.

"Wow, I didn't even realize you fucking androids could have something other than penises and vaginas!" Hank's face becomes one of bliss and a newfound youth fills his eyes.

"Bend over . I'm going to push your rectum to it's limit before releasing my coolant inside of you." The officer complies exuberantly, spreading his ass cheeks in joy.

"Hell yeah, brother!"

The player then proceeds to smash the triangle button for the rectal excavation and occasionally hits the PS4 controller touch screen to slap Hank's ass.

Hank lets out a mighty roar and spills semen all over the TV screen and onto Sumo. Seeing his partner satisfied, Connor exits his rectum and blue coolant spills out of Anderson's gaping butthole.

"Tha-that was a-a-a-amazing. You know maybe androids and deviancy aren't that bad," chuckles Anderson.

"Huh you knew I was deviant. Well, who said we were done here?" smirks Connor.

"I can't take anymore. Please just I don't know, cuddle with me?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm done" Connor hits the button. "But you are far too stressed. Relieving you of tension requires something _**more**_."

Three Luther units walk into the room and surround Hank. Sumo woofs and licks off his master's cum. Connor walks out the door, the moans and screams of Hank Anderson growing softer as he walks away. The text "Mission Successful" appear on the screen.


End file.
